hanayamatafandomcom-20200222-history
Hanayamata Episode 3
is the third episode of Hanayamata anime series. The episode premiered on July 21, 2014. Naru and Hana visit the Yosakoi Masaru shop run by Masaru Ōfuna, who proves to be quite hospitable despite his intimidating appearance and offers some beginner yosakoi tips. Learning of an upcoming yosakoi festival, the girls resume their recruiting efforts, but are informed by student council president Machi Tokiwa that in order to be recognised an official club, they need at least four members and an advisor. Hana approaches their homeroom teacher, Sally, who tells them to get two more members before asking about becoming their advisor. During the weekend, Hana is introduced to Naru's childhood friend, Tami Nishimikado, who shows an interest in their performance. The next day, Hana shows up at Yaya's soba restaurant, crashing in on Yaya's plans to watch movies alone with Naru. Yaya ends up hanging out with Hana, hearing from her about how she wants to make the most out of her life by doing fun things, only to completely miss her date with Naru. The next day, Machi appears before the girls, informing them they are not allowed to use the rooftop to practise without permission. Plot The episode begins with James Bond reference of Hana and Naru infiltrate the Yosakoi shop but is later shown to have returned to the Yosakoi shop the next day and is allowed by the shop owner, later reveals himself to be Masaru Ofuna, to enter the Yosakoi shop after Hana speaks to him that she and Naru want to dance Yosakoi. When being asked about the reason coming to the Yosakoi shop, Hana and Naru replies that she and Naru are up for looking at the equipments required for dancing the Yosakoi and that they wish to know about the things needed to dance. Masaru Ofuna then go ahead and introduces Naru and Hana the equipments needed to dance Yosakoi. Masaru starts off, asking Hana and Naru if they know the first thing needed for Yosakoi is the Naruko in which Hana and Naru take the Naruko out and swing. Masaru realizes Hana and Naru's mistake, and mentions that a more efficient way will be to clap it with only the fingers. Masaru also mentions the different types of Naruko and the other equipments needed to dance Yosakoi including the clothes and the flag mainly used by men. Also, Masaru mentions that there is a big yosakoi festival to be held in their town. Hana and Naru decides to take part in this festival, but when being asked by Masaru about the number of members in Hana's Yosakoi team, Hana says that she has only Naru and herself. With that, Masaru suggests that Hana and Naru can perform by recruiting a few more members. The next morning, Hana and Naru starts to recruit members for their Yosakoi club at the school entrance by distributing the flyers and are greeted by Yaya, but out of the blue, Machi, the student council president interrupts their recruitment process, tell Naru and Hana that in order for a club to be officially recognised, it should have an advisor and at least four members to run and henceforth, snatch away their club's member recruiting flyers. Naru becomes depressed after Machi declared Hana's club is illegal and unregistered while Hana thinks of seeking Sally-sensei as their club advisor. Meanwhile, at the faculty room, Sally-sensei is handling complaints from a group of students regarding their respective personal issues. After that, she takes a break by indulging a coffee can at a vending machine in the school compound. Hana and Naru meet Sally-sensei by chance, bring over a club registration form and ask Sally to sign, but is rejected by Sally-sensei, says that the minimum club member has not yet reached. During recess time while having lunch with Naru and Yaya, Hana thinks of an idea to attract more members of a club by having a performance. But Naru does not have the guts to join Hana in the dance, and many of the students are intimidated by her actions. On Saturday, Naru and Hana are practicing their Yosakoi skills at the shrine, yet again Naru is not doing well, but Hana picks her up and they continue practicing dancing again. Just then, Tami passes by and is distracted by Hana and Naru's Yosakoi practice and so she walk to the shrine and visit them. Naru introduces Hana to Tami, while Tami introduces herself to Hana and the three of them talk for a while before Tami continues her way back home. Hana then called off the practice after practicing Yosakoi for a while. That night, Yaya receive a message from Naru to meet her at the station 3pm the next day to watch the movie. Yaya originally agreed and planned for the movie watching with Naru, but meets up with Hana instead the next day who comes over to her house for a visit. Hana drops over Yaya's house because she had a bad encounter earlier when she had a walk that said morning. Yaya serves ramen to Hana at her restaurant and the both of them talk to each other. Yaya returns to Hana the scarf the latter dropped the other day, but is angered when she is reminded by Hana on how Hana landed on her that day escaping the police. Yaya originally plans to sends off Hana in order to watch movie with Naru after Hana finishes her meal, but under strong demand by Hana to go out with Yaya and Naru, Yaya originally rejects, but instead she spends time with Hana for the outing, ranging from going to the book shop, the DVD retail shop to dining at a fast food outlet, until she forget to watch the movie with Naru. The next day at school, Naru is angry and frustrated at Yaya for being forgetful about movie watching they agreed the other day. Hana follows Naru and Yaya to the rooftop, only to find out that Machi and Tami is waiting for Naru and Hana at the rooftop. Machi then warns Naru and Hana that without authorized permission they are not allowed to practice Yosakoi at the rooftop. Character Appearances *Hana N. Fountainstand *Naru Sekiya *Masaru Ōfuna *Yaya Sasame *Machi Tokiwa *Sari Tokiwa *Tami Nishimikado Trivia *The yosakoi song featured in this episode is , composed by Nobuyuki Nakamura, arranged by Takahisa Suematsu, with Akanemaru as the supporting team. Major Events * Hana and Naru successfully enters the Yosakoi shop, and get to know the things they need to dance. * Machi warns Hana and Naru about the terms on establishing the club and usage of the rooftop only with permission. Cultural References *The scene where Hana and Naru tries to 'infiltrate' Masaru's shop is a direct reference to James Bond's films. Adapted From *Hanayamata Chapter 6 *Hanayamata Chapter 8 *Hanayamata Chapter 11 Gallery Vivid-hanayamata-03-7ba8cbf1-mkv snapshot 00-11 2014-07-23 13-19-45.png|Naru and Hana as female version James Bond Vivid-hanayamata-03-7ba8cbf1-mkv snapshot 00-20 2014-07-23 13-20-22.png|Hana and Naru infiltrating the Yosakoi shop. Vivid-hanayamata-03-7ba8cbf1-mkv snapshot 00-26 2014-07-23 13-20-31.png|Masaru: Hey you two girls again, what do you want? Hana and Naru visit shop.png|Hana and Naru are interested in dancing Yosakoi! Vivid-hanayamata-03-7ba8cbf1-mkv snapshot 02-29 2014-07-23 13-26-51.png|Masaru invites the girls into the shop. vivid-hanayamata-03-7ba8cbf1-mkv_snapshot_03-12_2014-07-23_13-27-48.png|Hana and Naru figuring out what things are needed to dance Yosakoi. vivid-hanayamata-03-7ba8cbf1-mkv_snapshot_03-35_2014-07-23_13-30-13.png|Masaru introduces the things needed to dance Masaru asks Hana and Naru Naruko.png|Masaru asks if Hana and Naru know the first thing to dance is Naruko and the way of clapping it. Hana and Naru swing Naruko.png|Hana and Naru swings the Naruko hard. vivid-hanayamata-03-7ba8cbf1-mkv_snapshot_04-03_2014-07-23_13-35-38.png|Masaru corrects Hana and Naru's way of clapping the naruko. vivid-hanayamata-03-7ba8cbf1-mkv_snapshot_04-10_2014-07-23_13-35-49.png vivid-hanayamata-03-7ba8cbf1-mkv_snapshot_04-12_2014-07-23_13-35-55.png Hana and Naru clap Naruko correctly.png Types of Naruko.png|Masaru explains the different types of Naruko. Flag of Naruko.png|Flag used by men in Naruko. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime